


Love Resistant

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Reader, Cat Videos, Gen, I know it's short but i like it, Kidnapping, Some Swearing, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You've been dealing with these shenanigans for a while, and all you really want is for Aphrodite to stop messing with your life.Then you run into the turtles, and end up going home with them.





	Love Resistant

     Your day had just started and you already wanted to crawl back to your covers and sleep until hell froze over. A few years back, you had managed to accidentally challenge a goddess. And not one of the fun ones that gives out puzzle challenges. This one happens to be the only one that you had hoped never to run into.

     Aphrodite. Goddess of love, and all things you strive to avoid in life. See, a few years back, you declared that you would never fall in love. It seemed like the gods at large had ignored you, and you were happy about that. You hadn’t known that Aphrodite had taken that as a challenge. That is, until one day, some dude showed up dressed to kill and wanting to ‘get to know you better’. You huffed. Anyone else would jump for joy, but you knew that Aphrodite was just aching to find you a man, and the heathen was throwing every pleasing face she could find your way. Your friends thought you were crazy, but you were sick of it.

     You had moved across the country to New York, hoping to avoid her in the crowds of people who always seemed to be looking for something new to love. It was the perfect place to hide from that crazy goddess. It didn’t work. It seemed like the new city only brought new opportunities for Aphrodite to pester you.

     You had managed to reject every single one of them. Speaking of, some dude was ringing your doorbell. You opened the door, and got a bunch of flowers shoved into your face. Couching, you shoved them out of your face to see just who had woken you up from the wonderfully strange dream you were having. When you realized he was another stranger, you slammed the door in the guy’s handsome face, not wanting to deal with this at… wait it’s six in the morning? No way are you dealing with this bull shit at six in the morning. Aphrodite be damned, it was too early for this.

     You curled up in your sheets, noticing that the warm spots had cooled while you were away. Grumbling to yourself, and any deity who cared to listen, you fell back into different dreams. This one had ninjas.

     When you woke, it wasn’t from your alarm. You weren’t even in your own room anymore, let alone you house. You were tied to a cold metal chair that was attached to a complicated machine. Instead, you found yourself face to face with a bunch of guys dressed in black body suits of some kind. You tried to scream, but they shoved something in your mouth as soon as you opened it. You tried to scream, but all that came out were pathetic little muffled shouts. You couldn’t even understand yourself anymore.

     You had no idea where you were. By the looks of it, you were in some kind of warehouse. You growled, and tried to yell at the goons who had you tied up, but they weren’t listening. If anything, you were sure they were laughing at your sorry attempts at scolding them.

     Then their boss came in. Well, you didn’t know if he was the boss for sure, but he did have some awesome armor, and no one has better armor than the boss. It’s a thing with groups like this. The higher the goon, the shinier the armor.

     He was about to start some sort of required supervillain monologue, but a bunch of guys ran in and said something about turtles coming from the roof, and running off.

     The boss guy chuckled, and motioned for one of them to start the machine.

     It slowly whirred to life. It’s gears grinding so loudly that you could feel it rumble through the floor. You knew that this wasn’t going to be good.

     You prayed for someone to come and save you, and you found your rescuers to be quite interesting when they revealed themselves to the bright fluorescent lights typical of a warehouse.

     The ninja guys were busy with the turtles. Who wouldn’t be? They’re huge, and more than a little bit of a threat. You took advantage of their distraction to try to get out of the ropes that had you tied down. After slipping a hand out of the roped, you spit the gag onto the cement and went to untie yourself. You didn’t get far before Spikey saw you.

     His men approached, and you flailed your free arm, trying to wrench the other one out of the knot that held you fast to the death machine. Ninja guy had your hand back behind your back and stuck in the mess of rope, strung tighter so you wouldn’t try to escape again.

     The turtles, as you noticed, had mowed through most of the ninjas, and were slowly working their way towards you. It was mesmerizing to watch them fight. They worked together like a well oiled machine… Unlike the one that was bound to kill you any second. At least, you hoped it wouldn’t, but your recent track record wasn’t doing you any favors.

     Something dripped onto your shoulder, drawing you out of your admiration and back to the problem at hand. You looked up, and saw some guy in a lab coat. He wasn’t there a minute ago. His glasses glinted as he held a needle to your arm. If the purple goop inside the needle wasn’t enough to freak you out, the guy was looking at you like he was gonna eat you for lunch.

     You yelped when he stuck the needle in your arm and pushed the mysterious goop into your blood. He stepped back as your body started to change. It didn’t happen like in the disney movies. It was more like something out of a horror film. Your limbs twisted and changed. The hair on your arms turned to small scales, and you felt something pressing in around you like a sandwich.

     “Hey, dudes. Look, it’s a turtle!”

     “Mikey, they’re not supposed to be a turtle. They’re human.”

     “Not anymore, Don.”

     Singing metal cut off their conversation, and you started to panic. You couldn’t turn into a turtle! You’ve got human things that you need to do, like work and eat and live!

     Testing the restraints in your new form, you found that they gave easily under the strength of your new form. The ropes snapped and the man who had stuck you scrambled onto safer ground and away from the now angry humanoid turtle. Your fingers twitched, you were aching for something familiar. Not even your hands were the same. Three thick fingers had replaced your normal hand, and your feet felt more like tree trunks than anything else.

     While you were taking stock of your new body, the other turtles had finished the fight, and were walking towards you. One in an orange mask was muttering comforting words, hoping that it might convince you to go with them.

     You ended up going along with them, after you realized that there was nowhere safer until you learn how to live as a humanoid turtle mutant, or regain your humanity.

     The trip to their home in the sewers didn’t take long. When they got there, Mikey was tasked with entertaining you while the others went to talk to their father.

     “Have you seen that video of the cat playing chopsticks with chopsticks?” Mikey looked like a puppy. You found yourself unable to say that you’ve seen it a thousand times.

     You smiled when he pulled up the video to show you the miracle of cat videos on the internet. You ended up watching a few of them before the others walked out of a shadowy room with a rat walking behind them. That must be their father. Mikey jumped up, telling his brothers about all the fun you two had had while they were talking. He went into detail about the cat videos until one of his brothers got him back on the topic at hand. You.

     Mikey had said that you were pretty friendly. He seemed to be implying that he wanted you to stay, because Splinter, as Mikey had introduced him, sighed, and said the you could stay if you wanted to. He wouldn’t make you.

     Mikey whooped, and dashed back over to you.

     “So, you’ll stay, right?” He leaned towards you. “We can play games, and watch movies, and have so much fun!”

     “Sounds like a plan.” You had trouble saying no to this guy. You hoped that wouldn’t be a problem later. You wondered if it was because of Aphrodite, but shook it out of your head. She was always pushing romantic love. You felt like this guy was more of a sibling.

     That’s how you ended up avoiding humanity at large, of course there were very few exceptions for that, so you didn’t have to worry about Aphrodite throwing a wrench in your plans to be single and happy for the rest of your life.

     You grew to bond with the turtles, and ended up liking one of them. However, they were the closest thing you have to family now. Knowing that, it was easy to squash whatever seeds of love that Aphrodite planted in your mind in exchange for the playful family relationships you had gained with the turtles and Master Splinter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the things I made during Nanowrimo. It's done now, so let me know what you think!


End file.
